


How I Met Your Aunt Hela

by Hela_Goddess_of_Death



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_Goddess_of_Death/pseuds/Hela_Goddess_of_Death
Summary: In Thor Ragnarok, instead of destroying Asgard to beat Hela the Revengers were able to subdue her.  Instead of sending her back to Hel and risking a repeat of Hela breaking out and attempting to take over Asgard again, Thor decides to do what Odin did to him, send Hela to Earth.  Even with reduced powers, Hela is dangerous so she must have a babysitter of sorts.  Who better than Captain Carol Danvers to watch over the Goddess of Death.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my very first fic ever so wish me luck! My only editor is google docs so I'm sorry. I also apologize for the short introduction.  
While the main end goal is Hela/Carol, I plan on having Hela meet many of the characters of the marvel universe so if there is anyone you would like her to meet please let me know. I am also open to having other side pairings so if you have a request, just ask.  
Thank you!

Carol was sitting in the living room flipping through a fashion magazine. She was still working on understanding the current fashion trends. It was not going well.

“Hey Carol.” Carol looked up to see Peter walking towards the couch she was sitting on.

“Hi Peter, how was school?” Carol put the fashion magazine on the table so she could focus on Peter who looked like he had something on his mind.

“It was really good! Ned and I had a fun time in science class with liquid nitrogen.” Peter hesitated, clearly wanting to say more. Carol just waited, it would come out eventually. “I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question? About you and Hela?”

Carol blinked, surprised by the question. “Of course, what do you want to know?”

Peter quickly sat down next to Carol “Can I hear the whole story of how you two got together? I mean, I obviously remember the parts I was there for but I know Hela was on Earth for a while before I got to meet her, and I was curious about what happened during that time. Also, how exactly the two of you ended up dating?”

Carol should have known Peter would eventually ask about the weird beginnings of the Power Couple, as the younger heroes liked to call Carol and Hela. It didn’t make a lot of sense that they would even know each other, much less be a couple, if you didn’t know about Thor’s request.

“You’re right, Hela was on Earth for a while before you met her. I can tell you the whole story of how we met and started dating, but warning, it’s a long one.” Carol was sure Hela wouldn’t mind, she was pretty fond of Peter. Hela was a little scared of telling Peter her past but Carol knew he would be understanding.

“I finished all my homework and it’s a Friday so Aunt May said I could stay the night if it got late.” Peter started slightly bouncing on the couch, obviously excited for the history lesson.

Carol smiled fondly at Peter “Alright, let me tell you the story of how I met my Goddess.”

“I don’t know if I should say Aw or Ew.” Peter looked very conflicted.

“Do you want to hear the story?”

“Yes please! I’ll be quiet!” Peter mimed zipping his lips.

“Alright, it all started on Asgard.” Carol leaned back as she remembered the first time she saw Hela. Chained to the floor.


	2. A Request From Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol goes to Asgard to answer Thor's request.

Carol walked down the rainbow bridge towards the giant golden building that she assumed was the palace.

The request from Thor had been an interesting one, to keep an eye on his homicidal sister. Apparently she had been locked away in Hel but escaped when Odin died. Thor did not want to put her back in Hel because that would lead to this exact situation happening again in the future. Also, he wanted to see if she could be taught the value of life and how not to be homicidal. So he had asked the Avengers if he could send Hela to Earth with reduced powers since him being sent to Earth taught him humility. Carol gives him props for learning from history.

The Avengers decided that even with reduced powers Hela could still be a threat and since Carol was taking a short vacation and was willing, that Carol would keep more or less constant watch over Hela.

When she reached the palace the guards greeted her and opened the doors. The doors opened to a large room with a very elaborate throne in the back of it. The first thing Carol noticed was the woman chained to the floor surrounded by four guards pointing spears at her head.

The woman was wearing a black body suit with green accents. It almost reminded her of her old Kree uniform. The irony was not lost on Carol.

Near the back of the room Thor was sitting on a golden throne. Thor nodded at Carol before pounding a giant spear on the ground to get everyone’s attention.

“Hela, your crimes against Asgard should result in death, but since you are my sister I have decided to give you a chance at redemption. I have learned from Odin’s mistakes, sending you back to Hel will accomplish nothing but cause more grief and harm in the future. And locking you away in the dungeons of Asgard is a risk I am not willing to take. After much thought and review of my own lesson I have decided to banish you to Earth with minimal powers in order for you to learn the value of life.” Carol was impressed by how professional Thor sounded. 

Hela had obviously not been given any hints about her punishment as she jerked against her chains before snarling at Thor “What!? I am not some child that needs to be taught a lesson, I am the Goddess of Death, Queen of Hel, and the rightful Queen of Asgard.”

Thor gazed at Hela with his remaining eye, “Your actions were not those of a Queen or a Goddess, they were those of a being who was only taught destruction, not peace. That is not entirely your fault, Odin failed at teaching you anything beyond conquest. I hope the beings of Earth will be able to teach you about life, love, and not destroying everything. I have contacted my associates on Earth for assistance and the consensus is for the hero known as Captain Marvel to watch over you. You will remain by her side at all times. Be warned, she can and will stop you from doing anything untowards to anybody or anything.”

“And what makes this hero think she can handle me, even with reduced powers?” Hela demanded.

Carol took that as her que “How about my ability to take down a Kree squadron and to take on the entire Kree race? Is that enough for you, your majesty?” Carol started walking closer to where Hela was chained.

“I have slaughtered armies, you’re going to have to do better than that if you think you can “handle” me Captain Marvel.” Hela replied.

Carol crouched next to Hela so they were at eye level. “When it comes to the safety of Earth, I can handle anything, including a wannabe queen.”

Hela snarled and tried to lunge forward but the chains stopped her. Carol smirked and stood up, “And please, call me Carol, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together.”

Before Hela could say anything else Thor spoke up “Thank you for coming Captain Marvel, your assistance in helping to rehabilitate my sister is most appreciated.”

Carol turned her attention back to Thor. “No problem Thor, this is just what I need for my vacation to actually be interesting. I do not handle down time well.”

Carol could tell only the seriousness of the situation was keeping Thor from smiling “I have been told you are always ready for a challenge, I believe you may be the only being up for this particular challenge.”

“Dr. Strange told me you plan on limiting her power, I trust him to make her ‘handleable’” Carol smirked as Hela snarled again behind her.

“I have complete trust in Dr. Strange’s abilities, I have seen them for myself.” Thor hesitated before continuing. “And as an extra precaution, Loki will also use a binding spell on her.”

Carol could tell what Thor wasn’t saying. “How do the others feel about Loki returning to Earth?”

Thor sighed “They are not thrilled but have agreed it is for the best.”

Carol was a little surprised, the Avengers did not like Loki. She would trust the Avengers to keep an eye on Loki.

“Alright, between Dr. Strange and Loki this should be a walk in the park.” While Carol had no idea if this would actually work to rehabilitate Hela, at least it shouldn’t be too hard. Between Dr. Strange, Loki, and the rest of the Avengers, they were ready for anything.

Thor looked relieved, “Thank you again Captain Marvel.” Thor signaled to the guards at the door.” Now Loki will begin the binding process.” The guards opened the doors and Loki walked in.

Carol had never met Loki but he looked like the photos she had seen. He was also wearing a black and green outfit but somehow it was different from Hela’s suit or Carol’s old one. It was probably the layering, it looked less like a uniform and more like a fashion statement.

“Are you ready brother?” Thor gestured at where Hela was chained to the floor.

Loki moved his gaze from Hela to Thor “Yes, I have reviewed the necessary books and consulted with Dr. Strange.”

Thor nodded, “Then let us begin.”

Loki moved closer to Hela until he was just outside of her circle of range. Hela had stopped struggling and was now glaring at Loki.

“Do you really think your magic can hold me?” Hela taunted.

Loki looked amused, “That’s enough of that” He waved his hand and Hela’s mouth was covered by a green band. She attempted to talk and looked indignant at the lack of sound  
.  
Loki put his hands together and started chanting in what Carol assumed was Norse or some variation of it. Strands of green magic started to come out of Loki’s cupped hands before circling around Hela. The strands started forming a ball until Carol could almost not see Hela through the strands. Loki then pushed his hands out towards Hela and the green ball condensed around her and seemed to vanish into her skin. After the light was gone Hela slumped forward, as if a great weight had been placed on her.

Loki folded his hands behind his back, “I have done my part. Hela’s powers are now weakened, she is mostly able to perform defensive maneuvers now, such as shields, but she is still stronger and faster than a human so be careful. When we get to Earth Dr. Strange will put his binding spells on her to be sure she cannot break them. She will be out of it for a little bit so I suggest we get her to Dr. Strange as soon as possible.”

Carol could tell Thor was happy that Loki seemed to show some concern for the humans. Carol didn’t know Loki well enough to read if he was actually concerned or just saying that to look good.

“So how are we getting her to Earth?” Carol tried to see if Hela was just dazed or actually passed out.

Thor stood from the throne and gestured to the guards pointing spears at Hela. Two of them handed their spears to the other two guards. They pulled out keys to open the chains and grabbed her arms. Hela was limp between them but Carol could see her eyes were open. She was dazedly looking at what was happening around her. Her mouth was still sealed shut.  
Thor walked over to join Carol and Loki, “I will come with to Dr. Strange’s sanctum, the guards will carry Hela.”

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Carol turned to the doors and started walking without looking back.


	3. Dr. Strange's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to have an update.

The group made their way down the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost. Carol glanced back to see that Hela was still pretty out of it and was basically being dragged by the two guards holding her. That was probably for the best, Carol would rather be back at the tower before having to deal with little miss sunshine.

Heimdall greeted them once they made it to the Bifrost. He directed the group of Carol, Thor, Loki, and the two guards holding Hela to stand in the middle of the room. Heimdall lifted his sword and opened the portal. A burst of light surrounded them and they found themselves in New York on a roof of what seemed to be an office building.

“Welcome to the New York Sanctum.” Carol heard from behind her. She turned around to see a man wearing blue robes with brown belts and a red cape that seemed to be moving against the wind. Carol recognised him as Dr. Strange from the photo she had been shown.

Thor stepped forward, “Thank you again Dr. Strange, I greatly appreciate your help.”

“I’ll admit I was a bit wary when you first told me your plan but between my binding spells, Loki’s binding spells, and Captain Marvel keeping an eye on her, I see no problem with at least trying your plan. Especially since there is no where to safely imprison her. Now please, follow me inside so we can get started.” Dr. Strange gestured for them to follow him towards a door to inside. 

The inside of the sanctum looked exactly what Carol thought a magical place would look like. There were artifacts in glass boxes, books everywhere, and reality itself seemed a bit weird.

Dr. Strange led them to a large circular room with a chair in the middle. “Put her on the chair.” He directed the two guards.

The guards put Hela on the chair where she was vaguely successful in sitting upright.

Dr. Strange studied Hela for a few minutes while asking Loki questions about the spells he had put on her.

“Alright, I am ready to begin.” Dr. Strange announced. Carol focused back in as Dr. Strange floated off the ground and got into what looked like a meditation pose.

Dr. Strange did some fancy hand waving and an intricate golden circle appeared above Hela’s head. It slowly lowered until it passed through her. Once it reached the grown it fizzed out of existence. Just like when Loki finished his spell, once the circle was gone Hela slumped forward. Except this time she was definitely out.

Dr. Strange returned to the ground “There, I layed spells over Loki’s spells so if Hela tries to break any of them they will double in power, but she still maintains the ability to do some basic defensive spells, mostly shields. She is still stronger and faster than a normal human, there is nothing we can do to completely stop that.”

“Alright, I guess she’s ready to be babysat, shall we head to the tower?” Carol figured it would be a good idea to get Hela back to the tower before she woke up.

“Yes, let us head to the tower, we can get everyone settled in before Hela wakes up.” Thor was apparently on the same page as Carol. “This is the easiest place to return to Asgard, I must go back to finish settling the issues that arose when Hela tried to take over. Captain, would you be willing to carry Hela back to the tower?”

“I can open a portal for you.” Dr. Strange interjected.

“That works for me.” Carol walked over to where Hela was still slumped over and picked her up to carry her in a firefighter hold.

“Thank you. I leave Hela in your capable hands, I shall take my leave.” Thor gestured to the two guards to follow him and the three of them walked back to the roof.

Carol turned to Loki, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, let us go to the home of the team of beings that hate me.” Loki answered sarcastically, but Carol could tell he was actually concerned. Carol was so looking forward to dealing with this family drama.

Dr. Strange pointed behind Loki and Carol, and made a circle with his other hand. An orange portal opened that Carol could see the tower’s living room through.

“Let me know if there are any issues with the spells.” Dr. Strange told them before Loki and Carol with her cargo walked through the portal.


	4. The Avengers Meet Hela (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of trying to make a regular update schedule, but between school and my general newness to writing, I do not see that happening. On the other hand, I had a burst of inspiration and this chapter got done sooner than expected. So, we'll see how this all goes.

The first thing Carol saw once they stepped through the portal was Steve Rogers and Vision. Behind them in the kitchen she could see Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff standing around the kitchen table. Carol could see the tension in the room. Most of it directed at Loki.

“Captain.” Carol addressed Steve.

Steve smiled lightly, “Captain.”

An awkward silence descended over the group.

Tony suddenly clapped his hands together. “Alright, I don’t do silences well. Carol, how about you drop off the murder sister in the room/cell prepared for her and then I can get Loki that drink I promised him.”

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way.” Carol adjusted her grip on Hela. 

“Follow me.” Steve started down the hall to the right of the kitchen. Carol followed after him. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Loki was staring confusedly at Tony before realizing that Carol was walking away and shaking himself out of it and following Carol.

“Tony made Hela’s room out of the same material as the Hulk containment room. Your room is across from it. Vision is just above Hela so if there are any problems he can assist. Loki will be next to you so he can also help.” Steve explained.

“That’s probably for the best.” Carol looked around as they walked in order to orient herself.

They reached a solid metal door with a keypad next to it, Steve approached it and typed in a code. “Code accepted” an automated but slightly human voice said. The door swung open to a basic room with a queen bed with a black comforter, a simple dresser, and door that Carol guessed led to a bathroom. “Tony will give you all the codes you need to know.”

“JARVIS is going to keep an eye on Hela so we can leave her here until she wakes up.” Steve gestured to the bed.

Carol walked over and dumped Hela on the bed. Hela’s head hit the bed but she didn’t stir.

“How long will she be out?” Carol turned to Loki who was inspecting the walls.

Loki turned to Carol, “I’m not sure, Strange and I think she’ll be out for around a day.”

“Good, I want time to settle in before dealing with her.” Carol walked to the door.

“Right, there’s your room,” Steve pointed at the wooden door across the hall. “And there’s your room Loki.” Steve pointed at a wooden door a bit down the hall. “Tony said just tell JARVIS anything you need for your room and he’ll order it for you.”

“I’ll have to thank Tony.” Carol pushed the door to her room open. Her room was nicer than Hela’s with a king sized bed covered in a plush red comforter, two black dressers, and two doors. A quick inspection showed one door led to a good sized walk-in closet and the other door led to a bathroom with a large shower and a jacuzzi. A quick look into the dressers and closet showed they had some basic clothing already in them.

Carol walked back into the hallway where Steve was waiting. They were quickly joined by Loki after he finished his inspection of his room.

Loki still looked hesitant about the whole thing, “Yes, I will have to thank Stark for being so accommodating.”

“I believe Tony said something about a drink. Since this will probably be my last free night for awhile I would like to enjoy it.” Carol turned to head back towards the kitchen.

Steve caught up to Carol, “I know Thor has asked you to keep an eye on Hela but the rest of us would be happy to help if you do need some time off.”

“Thanks, the 20-second converastion I had with her led me to believe she’s all kinds of fun.” Carol rolled her eyes.

She was hoping Hela would calm down quickly, she knew being chained to the floor did not tend to put people in a good mood.

Steve chuckled, “We kind of figured she’d be a bit of a pain so we discussed who could safely watch her and the general consensus was Vision or I could watch her. At least until we know more about how powerful she is and how willing she is to go along with all of this” 

Carol looked at Steve, “I thought you had your hands full with Barnes?”

Steve visibly brightened, “Bucky is doing much better, between Tony’s help and the aid T’Challa has given us, he’s doing great!”

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad everything worked out. I know there were some issues with the Accords, and various other things.” Carol didn’t know much but she had heard it had almost gotten nasty.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Ya, we almost made some stupid mistakes but we all sat down as a team and worked it out. The Accords will be used to help new enhanced individuals have a guideline to get the help they may need.” 

“You mean Laura Barton, Pepper Potts, and Hope Van-Dyne all stopped you from making stupid mistakes.” Carol raised an eyebrow.

Steve coughed, “They may have helped a little.”

Carol hummed in response. By this point they were back in the kitchen. The others had assumed more natural positions, Clint was sitting upside down on the couch playing a video game against Sam. Carol could tell Clint was still on edge, no matter what his posture may say. Wanda and Natasha were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Tony was at the bar, mixing some complicated drink.

“It may be six years late, but here’s that drink I promised you.” Tony finished pouring the drink and stuck a tiny umbrella in it before handing it to Loki, who had been not quite hiding behind Carol up to this point.

Loki took it hesitantly, “Thank you.”

“Want to make me one, I’m going to need it if I’m going to be dealing with, what did you call her, the murder sister?” Carol sat down on the couch next to Clint.

Tony laughed, “Alright, but only because you’re my favorite.” He went back to the bar to make another one.

Carol got distracted by the game happening on the screen. It looked like people in go-karts doing physically impossible maneuvers. She tried to follow along until Tony brought her a drink.

“Thanks” Carol tried the drink, it was really good. If this whole thing goes south, she sees many more of these in her future.

Tony sat down next to Carol on the couch at an angle so he could address everyone. “So, Loki, it’s been awhile since the whole, you know, trying to conquer our planet. Whatcha been up to?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the question.

Steve started rubbing his forehead, “Subtle Tony, real subtle.”

Clint let out a laugh that sounded too forced to be natural, “Subtle like a battering ram.”

“Well,” Loki began, “I spent a good portion of the last six years making sure the Mad Titan is no longer in my head.”

Carol noticed this caused Clint to glance out of the corner of his eye while still winning at the game. Carol knew the only reason the Avengers were anywhere close to ok with Loki returning to Earth was because Thor had explained that Loki had been controlled during the invasion of New York by someone called the Mad Titan.

“So were you successful?” Apparently Tony wasn’t done being not subtle.

“Very.” And apparently Loki did not care about Tony’s pretend lack of social awareness.

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Steve broke in before Tony could ask any other questions.

A few ‘sures’ and ‘yeses’ came from the group and everyone not on the couch gathered closer and arranged themselves on either the couch, one of the arm chairs, or on the ground.

“Thanks, but I’m going to have to pass for tonight,”Carol started, getting off the couch, “I have either a long few days or a long few weeks ahead of me. I’m going to get some sleep while I can.”

A chorus of good nights from the group followed Carol down the hall.

She changed into a tank top and some sweatpants, went about her bedtime routine, and climbed into bed. After changing positions a few times, she fell asleep.


	5. Carol Gets to Talk to Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I would be able to do an update every Tuesday but that obviously did not work. I give up on trying a normal update schedule, maybe once winter break hits I will be able to but until then it will probably be random updates.

“Captain Danvers” Carol was woken from her sleep by someone calling her name. “Captain Danvers, my apologies for waking you but you must get up.”

Carol sat up in bed, “What is it JARVIS?”

“Hela appears to be waking up, her heart rate and breathing have increased.”

Carol swung her legs onto the floor and went to the dresser to find something to wear. “What time is it?”

“It is 6 A.M.” JARVIS politely informed her.

Carol went to sleep around 10 last night, plus which meant Hela has only been out for about 9ish hours. “Have you woken Loki up?”

“No Captain, my orders are to inform you of any situation involving Hela.”

‘Yay, she’s all mine’ Carol thought sarcastically. “Could you wake Loki up this time please? I thought she was going to be out until this afternoon, I want to make sure her waking up early isn’t a bad thing.” Carol knew she was dangerous at full power and didn’t want to risk the spells having failed to contain her.

Carol walked out of her room and looked to her right to see Loki was exiting his room.

“Good morning Captain Danvers.” Loki looked too awake for it being 6 in the morning. Even being in the Air Force hadn’t been enough to get Carol used to early mornings.

“Please, call me Carol.” Carol told Loki, more sincere than when she had told Hela to call her Carol.

Loki looked surprised by the development. “Alright, Carol it is.”

Carol nodded at the door to Hela’s room, “Should we be concerned about how early she is waking up?”

Loki shook his head, “No, Dr. Strange and I made our best guess about how long she would be unconsciousness but since this combination of spells had never been used before to our knowledge so we are in the dark about some of the details.”

Great, like many things in her life, Carol gets to be there for the first time something is tested.

“Alright, let’s go greet the princess.” Carol pushed the door open and walked inside. Loki followed her in.

Hela was still asleep where Carol had left her last night but she did appear to be moving a little. She was starting to twitch like she was starting to wake up.

Carol and Loki looked at each other.

“Should we try to wake her?” Carol asked Loki. As much as she didn’t want to deal with Hela’s attitude, she’d rather not have to sit and wait.

Loki thought about the suggestion, “I do not see any harm in trying.”

Carol nodded, “Ok, JARVIS, could you play an alarm sound please.”

“Certainly Captain Danvers.” JARVIS started a beeping sound that started softly and slowly got louder.

After about a minute of the sound increasing Hela started twitching and an annoyed look came over her face. Another minute passed and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around in confusion until the situation seemed to hit her. She quickly sat up and attempted to jump off the bed but stumbled a bit before sitting back down hard.

Carol looked at Hela unimpressed, “Are you done?”

Hela froze and finally seemed to realize she wasn’t alone, she glanced at Loki before focusing on Carol. She flexed her hands a few times, “It seems you managed to bind me.” She was angry but Carol swore she saw the slightest bit of being impressed in Hela’s eye.

Carol pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at Loki, “That would be thanks to the resident magic user.” She didn’t want to give too much away, in case Hela could find a way to break the spells.

Loki smirked and waved his fingers sarcastically, “You’re welcome.”

Carol decided she officially liked Loki.

Hela’s face twisted into a snarl, “You may have been able to bind me but that does not mean you will be able to keep me bound.”

Carol rolled her eyes, “Alright, that’s enough of that. Thor already told you that you are here to learn how not to be a terrible person, now let’s go over some rules. First, you will always stay by my side, it is my responsibility to make sure you don’t do terrible things. Second, you will not hurt anyone, no matter what. If there is a threat to you I will handle it because you will always be by my side.” There would probably be more rules added later but those two rules were the most important.

Hela straightened up and crossed her legs, looking the most like royalty she had since Carol had met her. “So, am I supposed to just follow you around like a lost puppy or will I get some say in where we go?”

“If you behave maybe you can have some say but until that point, yes, you are expected to follow me around like a lost puppy.” Carol may be on babysitting duty but she was taking none of Hela’s crap.

Hela squinted her eyes at Carol, obviously judging Carol’s resolve. Carol just stared back.

“Fine, I’ll play along with this little game but let’s be clear.” Hela uncrossed her legs and stood up, “I will break these spells, return to Asgard, take my place as the rightful queen, and not hesitate to slaughter anyone in my way.”

Carol crossed her arms, “Not going to happen, but I’m glad you’re on board.”

Loki chose this time to jump into the conversation, “I should warn you, the spells are compounding spells, the more you fight them, the more they bind you.”

This seemed to get through to Hela, her face twisted into a snarl, again. Apparently they would have to teach her to stop snarling at everything.

Before Hela could retort Carol clapped her hands to get the attention of the two siblings, “Alright, let’s go meet the rest of the team. Jarvis, could you gather everyone to the kitchen please?”

"Certainly Captain Danvers."


	6. The Avengers Actually Meet Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed a few minor details so Hela does not know about the Avengers.

Hela grimaced, “Goody.” She started walking to the door.

“Whoa,” Carol stepped in front of the door, halting Hela’s exit. “Don’t you want to change first?” She gestured at Hela’s ripped skin tight battle suit.

Hela crossed her arms and sighed, “I guess if I am to be kept on this miserable planet I will have to blend in with the commoners.”

Hela was on board for changing so they could deal with the rest of that statement later.

“Hey JARVIS, is there anything Hela could wear?” Carol would have to take Hela shopping at some point but hopefully there was something for her to wear now.

“Yes Captain Danvers, if you look in the dresser there are a few items that should work.”

Carol followed JARVIS’s instructions and found a t-shirt that said Avengers and a pair of jeans with a belt. She held the clothing out to Hela.

Hela took the clothing with confusion and disdain, “What are the Avengers?”

Carol thought quickly, “Oh, they’re a band here on Earth.”

Carol saw Loki holding back a smile behind Hela.

“Ah, so you’re just going to foist Earth culture upon me.” 

“Yes, now go change.” Carol pointed to the bathroom.

“I thought I couldn’t leave your side?” Hela asked sarcastically.

“Fine, change right here, I don’t care.” Carol had been in the military, she was used to changing in front of anyone and having anyone change in front of her.

Hela narrowed her eyes at Carol before walking to the bathroom, Carol could tell she was resisting the urge to stomp like a child.

When the bathroom door closed Carol turned to Loki, “This is going to be buckets of fun.”

Loki exhaled, “Well, she did not wake up and immediately start attacking so this is already going better than I thought it would.”

Carol laughed, “I didn’t realize we were setting the bar so low.”

“The first time Thor and I met her she summoned her swords within a minute so I didn’t get my hopes up about this going well.” Loki shrugged.

“Smart.” Carol turned as she heard the bathroom door open and Hela walked out. The t-shirt and jeans were a little loose on Hela but the belt kept the jeans up. Hela still looked unhappy about the whole thing.

“Now am I presentable?” Hela asked as she picked at the shirt to adjust it.

Carol held back a laugh at thinking about how the rest of the team would react to Hela’s outfit. “Yep, you are ready to go.”

Carol headed out the door after making sure Hela was following her. Loki followed behind Hela, it seemed he wasn’t willing to take his eyes off her quite yet, probably for the best.

Carol pointed at her room across the hall, “Quick tour, that is my room, knock if you need anything.” Carol raised a hand before Hela could say anything, “Yes, I know you can’t leave my side, I mean if it’s the middle of the night or something. I’ll show you where other things in the tower are later.”

JARVIS chose that moment to chime in, “Captain Danvers, the others are gathered in the kitchen.”

“Perfect timing, follow me to the kitchen.” Carol headed down the hall to the kitchen. “I know it’s a lot to ask but please, try to play nice, this will all be much easier if we can all get along.”

Hela huffed, “As much as I hate this, I grew up in politics, I know how to ‘play nice’ as you say.”

‘This is going to go so well’ Carol thought.

The trio walked into the kitchen to see the Avengers sitting around the kitchen table. Bruce and Steve were cooking breakfast, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Vision were sitting at the kitchen table, and Tony was making coffee. They all appeared relaxed in lazy clothes and pajamas but Carol could see the slightly too tense postures of Clint and Natasha. They all turned to look at the new occupants.

Clint muffled a laugh when he saw the shirt Hela was wearing. Hela narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Good morning.” Steve turned away from the stove top burners to greet the newcomers. Carol could trust Steve to keep everyone vaguely nice.

“Morning.” Carol would keep up the rouse that it was a normal morning.

“Please, take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon.” Steve gestured to the kitchen table.

“Thank you.” Carol sat down in one of the empty chairs before pushing out the empty chair next to her while making eye contact with Hela. Hela narrowed her eyes before sitting in the chair. Loki sat in the empty chair next to Hela.

“Anyone want any coffee?” Tony asked drowsily before freezing, “Do they have coffee in space?”

Loki looked amused by Tony’s worry about the lack of coffee, “No, there is not coffee in space.”

“You poor, depraved people! No matter you keep resorting to murder!” 

Carol saw Steve facepalm out of the corner of her eye.

“We must fix this immediately!” Tony grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, Carol noticed he grabbed an Iron Man themed mug and a Thor themed mug. He filled the mugs with coffee and brought them to the table. He placed the Iron Man one in front of Loki with a wink and the Thor one in front of Hela. Loki raised an eyebrow at the choice and Hela wrinkled her nose at it. They both picked up the mugs and took a sip.

“What kind of swill is this?” Hela had obviously not enjoyed the coffee.

“Thor warned us you were evil but I had no idea you were this evil.” Tony put his hand to his throat like he was grasping pearls.

Before Hela could retort Loki made an approving sound, “I think it tastes pretty good.”

“Oh thank god, one of you has taste.” Tony seemed placated by the fact that at least one of them liked it.

“Foods done.” Steve waved for Tony to take a seat.

Bruce and Steve started plating the food and putting it on the table. The meal consisted of a lot of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. 

“Alright,” Steve started, turning to Hela, “Carol told you the most important rules, now it’s time to go over what your time here will look like.”


	7. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I thought I would be able to write more over break but I was wrong. The chapter is kind of short because I really wanted to update.

“To reiterate,” Steve started, “You will remain by Carol’s side at all times and you will not hurt anyone, ever. Are we clear?”

Hela sat up straight and stared at Steve “Yes.”

The sudden seriousness disturbed Carol. It seems Hela had accepted the circumstances surrounding her, but Carol didn’t think for a second that Hela was going to just lay back and take it. She was biding her time, analyzing the situation. As she said, she knew how to play the game.

“Good,” Steve continued, “Now, there isn’t an exact guidebook to this sort of thing so after talking to Thor we brainstormed a few ideas. He said the thing that helped him most was just being on Earth and spending time with humans so we will try that. We also thought some therapy would be helpful after hearing about your childhood. We are also willing to listen to suggestions, if there is something you want to try that falls within the rules we are willing to try it.”

Carol saw Hela’s eye twitch at the mention of her childhood.

Hela sighed before answering, “Fine, I will participate in these activities.”

Steve looked at Carol, she shrugged, “I think that’s the best you’re going to get.”

Steve nodded, “Alright, your therapy will start tomorrow, we figured today you can get used to the tower.”

Before Steve could say anything else, Tony butted in “Enough of the boring stuff.” Tony stretched as he pushed out his chair. “We have so many things to show Hela! Remember how much we had to catch Steve up on, it’s going to be so much more for her!”

Carol was impressed, Tony acted ridiculous but she could see his plan. By treating Hela like one of them, hopefully she would be more open to learning and they could start working on teaching her how not to be a horrible person. She would start to see the value of life.

“Come on everyone, grab some food and we can sit in the living room.” Steve was apparently going along with Tony’s plan.

Everybody grabbed a plate and grabbed some of the food Steve had put out. Hela followed behind Carol and grabbed what she grabbed. When Hela was done Carol led her into the living room. Everyone had sat in the various couches and chairs scattered around the living room but left the love seat open for Carol and Hela. Carol would have to get used to having a shadow, a very vocal shadow.

Tony was looking at the screen flipping through various movies and TV shows before suddenly freezing, “We need to watch Star Wars right now, before anything can be spoiled.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow, “Are you sure that is a good idea?”

Steve sighed, “Just let it happen, once Tony has put his mind to something it’s going to happen.”

Tony pulled up A New Hope but stopped before hitting play “So, before we get started, I have to ask, how is Thor not the adopted one?” 

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

Tony just kept talking, “I mean, you two look like siblings, Thor looks like the odd one out. You two even have the same color schemes.”

Hela and Loki looked at each other before Loki answered, “I’m not sure, I had not noticed that, I’m sure it is just a coincidence but I may have to look into that.”

Steve cleared his throat, “How about we start the movie? Please Tony?”

Tony sighed, “Fine, but I have more questions.”

Carol noticed Loki actually looked interested at the potential for intelligent conversation.

Tony sat down on a chair before telling JARVIS to play the movie.


	8. Time for Some Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am better at updating when I am in school. What can you do. Once again, please let me know if there are any interactions you want to see in this story, I am open to suggestions. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Update: I added more to the end of this chapter because it fit better here. Next chapter will finally have some moving along of plot!

After the movie was over and breakfast had been cleaned up Carol turned to Steve, “Do you mind showing Hela around the tower? I wanted to call Dr. Strange and update Fury on how everything is going.”

Steve nodded, “Of course, I would be happy to help.”

Carol noticed Hela roll her eyes from where she was standing with her arms crossed.

“Thank you,” Carol watched as Steve led Hela to the elevator, already talking excitedly about all the tower offered. Carol had a feeling Steve would be more willing to help with Hela than some of the other Avengers, what with the similarities between Hela and Bucky. Carol absentmindedly wondered if Hela and Bucky spending time together would help either of them. A support group of sorts. Maybe after Hela’s therapy session Carol could ask the therapist what they thought. 

Carol went back to her room while making a mental list of who she had to call, who needed to know what, and what the next steps were. When she got to her room she turned on her computer that Tony had shown her how to use. First, she would call Dr. Strange to make sure everything felt ok from his end.

“JARVIS, call Dr. Strange please.” Thank god for JARVIS because Carol would not even know where to begin looking for a sorcerer’s phone number.

“Of course Captain Danvers.” JARVIS switched the computer screen to some kind of video chat.

After a few moments Dr. Strange popped up on the screen, “Hello Captain Danvers.”

Carol nodded at the screen, “Hello Dr. Strange, please, call me Carol, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

Dr. Strange smiled, “Of course Carol, I’d be happy if you’d call me Stephen. How is everything going with Hela?”

“Good, I just wanted to check and make sure everything felt ok with the binding spells from your end. Hela woke up this morning ahead of schedule. Loki said it was fine and that this wasn’t an exact science but I wanted to double check.” Carol updated him on the situation.

Stephen thought for a moment before responding, ”I believe Loki is correct, I do not feel anything wrong from my end and as he said, this is not an exact art. I will be sure to let you know if I feel anything wrong with the spells.”

Carol nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you Stephen, I will talk to you later.”

“I look forward to it.” Stephen’s face disappeared from the computer screen.

“Hey JARVIS, did Tony ever manage to find a way to communicate directly with Asgard?” Carol remembered Tony not having much luck last time she asked him.

“Yes Captain Danvers, Sir was able to set up a video link with Asgard.”

“Great! Could you put me through to Thor please?” Carol figured that Thor would appreciate updates, considering both his siblings had been sent to Earth.

“Of course.” The screen switched to the video chat again. 

After a few moments Thor appeared on the screen. “Captain Danvers! How goes everything with my siblings?”

“Please Thor, call me Carol. It’s going as well as can be expected, Hela has agreed to go along with everything but insists she will escape and reclaim the throne of Asgard.” Carol rolled her eyes. “Loki seems to be doing fine.”

Thor sighed, “That is to be expected. At least Hela is willing to try. I remember when I was sent to Earth I immediately tried to get back to Asgard but when I found I was unworthy to wield Mjolnir I started to give Earth and humans a chance. Hela will have to accept she is staying right where she is before she can start to move on.”

Once again, Carol was impressed by Thor’s willingness to learn. “You’re probably right, it will take time for her to calm down."

“How are the binding spells? Holding?”

Carol nodded, “Yes, I asked Loki and he said he has felt no change and I called Dr. Strange and he said the same thing.”

Thor looked relieved, “I’m glad to hear it. Thank you again for watching her.”

Carol smiled at Thor’s insistence on thanking her as much as possible, “I’m happy to help Thor, as annoying as Hela has been I believe she deserves a second chance. From what you said this was mostly Odin’s fault.”

Thor looked saddened at the reminder of the failure of his father, “Yes, I also believe Hela deserves a chance to learn the error of the lessons Odin taught her.” 

“Well, you’re probably busy,” Carol did not want to deal with the family drama, “I still have to call Fury to fill him in.”

“Of course, please let me know if anything changes. Good bye Carol.” Thor’s face disappeared from the screen.

Carol sighed, one more call to go. “JARVIS, call Fury please.”

“Of course.” The screen switched again to the video chat.

Almost instantly Fury’s face appeared on the screen. “Update.”

Carol raised her eyebrow, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Fury’s eyebrow twitched, “Update, please.”

Carol smiled, “Well, Hela said she is willing to go along with all of this but I don’t trust her to not to kill us all or try to escape given half a chance. She has in fact stated that she will break the binding spells, return to Asgard to claim the throne, and not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in her way.”

Fury crossed his arms, “That’s not surprising, Thor did warn us. Make sure she is never alone.”

“That’s the plan. In the tower JARVIS will watch her along with the others and out of the tower she won’t leave my side.” Carol listed.

Fury nodded, “Good, keep me updated.” Fury disappeared from the screen.

Carol sighed and leaned back in her chair. So not only did she have to babysit a Goddess, she had to update everyone on everything. Great.

“Captain Danvers, Captain Rogers asked me to inform you that lunch is ready.” JARVIS interrupted her thoughts.

Carol hadn’t realized how much time had passed between all of the calls and her getting lost in her thoughts.

“Thanks JARVIS.” Carol got out of her chair, left her room, and started the trek to the kitchen.

When Carol got to the kitchen she saw that Steve had made sandwiches. The team was sitting around the table chatting. Steve seemed to be explaining what different food items were to Hela. Hela looked like she didn’t know how to feel about any of this. Carol had to give them props, the team was doing a good job of acting like nothing was different and this seemed to confuse Hela.

“How was the tour?” Carol aimed at Hela while glancing at Steve. He nodded, understanding her unspoken question of if Hela had behaved herself.

“It was fascinating.” Hela was going to hide her confusion with sarcasm.

Carol smirked, “Good, considering this is going to be your home for the foreseeable future I’m glad you find it fascinating.”

Hela managed to hold her tongue which was impressive, she was already learning that Carol wouldn’t take her crap.

“Yes, it’s all very fascinating. Can we finish the marathon now? Please?” Tony asked from where he was already setting up the TV. The team had agreed to finish at least the original Star Wars trilogy after Hela had been given a tour.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes Tony, we can finish the marathon now.”

The team moved to the living room and got comfortable before Tony hit play on The Empire Strikes Back.


	9. Let's Try Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some forward momentum! I've been nervous about writing more Hela because I am worried about making her 'good' too fast. I have some future chapters planned out after she is more chill but I don't want to rush it. 
> 
> Note: For any returnees first of all, thank you, second of all, I added a little more to the end of the previous chapter.
> 
> PS: Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they fuel me! Every time I get a comment I feel the need to write immediately!

Carol walked into the clinic with Hela following behind her. She gestured for Hela to sit down while she went up to the front desk to check in.

Carol had just sat down next to Hela when Dr. Martin walked out of her office.

“Hello Captain Danvers, Hela, I’m Dr. Martin.” Dr. Martin walked up and shook Carol’s hand. She then put her hand out for Hela but Hela just stared at it until Dr. Martin pulled it back.

Carol would deal with teaching Hela about introduction etiquette later, “Hello Dr. Martin, thank you for fitting Hela in on such short notice.”

Dr. Martin smiled at Carol, “Of course! I understand the circumstances required expediency. I hope I can be helpful.”

Carol appreciated Dr. Martin’s determination to help her patients, “You have been very helpful with Bucky so we have hope that you will be able to help in this situation.”

Dr. Martin smiled wider, “I’m so happy to hear that! Sergeant Barnes is a delight to work with, it’s good to hear the therapy is helping.”

Carol resisted the urge to laugh, she’d have to tell Steve later about Bucky being a ‘delight.’ Carol noticed Hela was starting to look bored, it would probably be a good idea to get the ball rolling.

Carol turned to Hela, “Alright, I’ll wait out here for you.”

Dr. Martin gestured to her office, “Please follow me.” She led Hela into her office and shut the door.

Carol wasn’t worried about Hela doing anything. When Bucky had started going to Dr. Martin for therapy Tony had set up JARVIS in her office. JARVIS didn’t record anything or even really pay exact attention to what was happening in Dr. Martin’s office, he was just set up to be alerted to any large sudden movements, such as someone lunging across a table, or distinct threats, such as threatening to cut someone’s head off. Tony had worked closely with Dr. Martin and a few other therapists to make sure Dr. Martin was safe while maintaining her clients privacy.

Carol sat in one of the chairs and pulled out a book she had brought with her. The session was scheduled for an hour but Carol wasn’t going to leave in case anything happened.

Exactly an hour passed before the door opened and Dr. Martin led Hela back into the waiting room. Carol put her book down and got up.

“How’d it go?” Carol asked both of them.

Dr. Martin smiled, “It was a very good first session, I believe Hela will benefit greatly from continued sessions.” Dr. Martin turned to Hela, “What do you think Hela?”

Hela looked a little uncomfortable about the whole thing but hid it well, “This will certainly be interesting.”

This sounded like an absolute win to Carol, Hela was going to go along with it.

Dr. Martin smiled wider at Hela, “I’m so happy to hear that! I’ll see you in a few days.” She turned back to her office before freezing and turning back around, “Oh! And Captain Danvers, I think you are right, I think both Hela and Sergeant Barnes could benefit from spending some time together and talking.”

Hela glanced at Carol.

Carol turned to Hela, “Relax, I just suggested to Dr. Martin that you and Bucky had similarish situations and could help each other.”

Hela raised her eyebrow, “If you say so.”

“Thank you again Dr. Martin.” Carol nodded at Dr. Martin before leading Hela out the front door and to the car.

After they were both situated Carol figured she should try to see how it really went for Hela, “So, I know you are being forced into all of this but do you at least see how we think this could be helpful?”

Hela crossed her arms and seemed to stare unseeingly out the front window, “I believe I understand the concept of this therapy, Linda explained the goals of it and how it has helped people. I believe she is still working out some of the details on how to help me.” Hela definitely sounded like she had some thoughts on ‘helping’ her, none of them nice.

‘Linda?’ Carol thought, so Hela was already on a first name basis with Dr. Martin, that was fast.

Hela sighed and turned to look out the side window, “She also told me that I should start writing about my feelings in a journal.”

This was good, Carol should encourage this, “Do you want to try that?”

“To be completely honest, like Linda says I should be, I really want to hit something.” Hela all but growled.

There it was, Carol knew how it felt to be completely overwhelmed and to just want to hit something, “Lucky for you we have a whole gym of stuff you can hit.”

Hela turned to look at Carol with a surprised look on her face, “I thought I wasn’t allowed to be violent in any way?”

Carol smirked, “You aren’t allowed to be violent to other people, nobody said you couldn’t hit a punching bag.”

This seemed to settle Hela a little bit, Carol understood why. Hela had all choices taken away from her, for a very good reason, but she probably felt trapped and if hitting a punching bag was the only thing she could control than so be it.

Hela turned back to look out the window and Carol thought she may have heard a quiet “thank you” but decided not to push her luck.


	10. Time to Hit Some Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An early update? I had some major inspiration this week and the comments definitely helped. I'm also just so excited for what is coming soon that I really wanted to post more! (I was also excited to finally reach 10,000 words, this is the biggest piece of writing I have ever done!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When they got back to the tower Carol showed Hela to the gym, found her some exercise clothes, pointed out what would hold up to her strength, and left. Carol figured Hela would like some time alone to process the therapy. JARVIS would keep an eye on her.

About two hours later it was time for dinner.

“Hey JARVIS, where’s Hela?” Carol asked.

“Hela is still in the gym Captain Danvers.” JARVIS informed her.

“Well, she did have a lot to work out.” Carol started walking to the gym.

The doors opened automatically upon Carol’s arrival. She noticed Hela was in one of the corners, going to town on one of the reinforced punching bags.

Carol was impressed by Hela’s form, she assumed Hela would mostly use brute strength since, according to Thor, Odin used her to take out armies.

Carol let Hela get a few more hits in before calling out, “Hey, it’s dinner time, hit the showers and come upstairs.”

Hela didn’t startle but Carol wasn’t surprised, she figured Hela knew she was there and just didn’t care. She was a warrior, she wouldn’t be a good one if someone was able to sneak up on her that easily.

Hela looked over at her, Carol pointed to the locker room on the other side of the room. Hela nodded and walked towards it. Carol was going to take that as a yes.

Carol went upstairs to the kitchen to see who was around. Steve was cooking spaghetti while Bucky sat at the kitchen table doing something on his phone.

“Thanks for cooking again Steve. Does anyone else ever cook?” Carol realized she had only ever seen Steve cook.

“You're welcome.” Steve looked up from the stove. “I do most of the cooking but I enjoy it. Bruce, Natasha, and Sam occasionally cook, Vision and Wanda like to experiment, and Tony is not allowed to try to cook anything.”

“You just like taking care of people.” Bucky said without looking away from his phone.

Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault none of you seem to be able to take care of yourselves.”

It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes, “I’ve been taking care of you since we were little punk.”

Carol was glad to see them so relaxed, which was why she was not looking forward to asking her next question.

“Hey Bucky, I had a weird request to ask.”

Bucky actually looked up from his phone, “Ya, what’s up?”

Might as well just ask, like ripping off a band-aid. “Would you feel comfortable spending some time with Hela and talking to her? I asked Dr. Martin and she said the two of you could benefit from spending some time together. I know your situations are not nearly identical but you both know what it’s like to be used.”

Bucky looked like he was thinking it over, “I’m game to try but if she really is like me I don’t think she'll want to talk.”

Carol was relieved he was at least considering it, “I’m not saying you have to immediately start talking about feelings or your entire history, I just think it would be helpful if she had some kind of support. I’m kind of in charge of her so it wouldn’t really work for me to try to suddenly relate to her on a personal level.”

“I can see that, also, it’s your job to yell at her and stuff if she does do something bad so I don’t know how willing she would be to open up to you.” Bucky added on.

Carol nodded, “True.”

JARVIS politely interrupted, “Hela is approaching the kitchen.”

“Thanks for the heads up JARVIS.” Carol turned to Bucky, “Feel free to think about it some more.”

“Ok, I’ll let you know later.” Bucky got up to help Steve with the plates.

A few moments passed before Hela entered the kitchen wearing some SHIELD sweatpants and a shirt that must have been left in the locker room. Carol had forgotten she still needed to take Hela shopping. She didn’t really want to take Hela out into an area with lots of people around yet.

“Hey JARVIS, if we got Hela’s measurements could you order some clothes for her?” Carol asked before she could forget. Hela glanced at her before sitting down at the table to wait.

“Of course Captain Danvers, I can measure Hela and have clothes delivered tomorrow. Hela, would you please stand up so I can measure you?” JARVIS requested.

Hela stood back up and lifted up her arms, the sweatpants and shirt were tight enough that Carol figured JARVIS could get the measurements without Hela stripping.

“Thank you Hela. Do you have any preferences for clothing?”

Hela sat back down at the table, “No, just whatever the humans wear.”

“Of course, I will put in the order right now.”

“Thanks JARVIS.” Carol guessed she would probably have to be polite for Hela for the foreseeable future.

While Carol had been figuring out the clothing situation, Steve and Bucky finished up dinner. The table now had plates and the spaghetti was ready to be served.

Steve and Bucky mostly kept the conversation going with Carol chiming in here and there. Hela just sat and focused on her food.

After Hela finished eating, she stood up and put her dishes in the sink like she had been requested to before turning back to the table, “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to retire to my room now.”

“Ok, good night.” Carol decided it was best not to push and just let Hela do her own thing for now.

Steve and Bucky wished her good night as well and she took her leave.

Bucky looked contemplative for a moment, “It looks like the therapy is already working.”

Carol looked at Bucky confused, “Why do you say that?”

“Because Buck only acts like that on days where the sessions were actually useful.” Steve chimed in.

Bucky hit Steve on the arm, “Whatever punk.” Bucky turned back to Carol, “But he’s right, the intense days where I actually feel like I made progress I needed to have time to process, usually by sitting by myself in my room because I feel vulnerable.”

Carol thought about that, it made sense that for people who had been through what Bucky and Hela had been through that processing everything would take time and make them feel vulnerable.

“Well, I guess we can count today as a win.” Carol picked up her water glass and held it above the table. “Cheers to therapy.”

Steve smiled and Bucky smirked before they also picked up their water glasses to tap against her’s. “Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Bucky and Hela are going to bond! I'm so excited for the next chapter!


	11. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is screwed, I know and I'm sorry. But thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments! They really do fuel my writing and I love to hear ideas and thoughts!

The next morning Carol was sitting in the living room reading when Bucky walked up to her.

“I’m down to try to bond with Hela.” Bucky didn’t beat around the bush.

Carol smiled up at him, “Thanks, I appreciate the help.”

Bucky sat on the couch next to her, “Any idea when you want this bonding to start happening?”

Carol shrugged, “Whenever you want to start is fine with me.”

Bucky thought about it for a second, “Did you have anything planned for Hela today?”

Carol shook her head, “No, her next session is in two days.”

“Did you want to tell her about this, or..” Bucky trailed off.

Carol dropped her head back against the coach, “Not really.”

Bucky laughed and got off the coach, “I’ll go tell her.”

“Thank you.” Carol threw over her shoulder before turning to the ceiling, “JARVIS, let me know if anything goes wrong.”

“Of course Captain Danvers.” JARVIS replied.

“Thank you.” Carol figured with JARVIS keeping an eye on them, she could go back to her book.

About 10 minutes passed before Carol heard Bucky and Hela walking down the hall. 

Carol turned around on the coach and saw a confused Hela listening to a chattering Bucky. Carol had never heard Bucky just speak for the sake of speaking before, but she guessed it was better than awkward silence. Or he had been spending too much time around Tony.

Bucky turned to look at Carol, “I thought the living room would be a good place to hang out.” 

That was a good idea, it was an open area and neutral territory.

Carol put a bookmark in her book before getting up, “The room is all yours.” 

Hela raised an eyebrow at Carol but didn’t say anything as she sat down on the couch. Bucky sat on the chair next to the couch, leaving room between them.

Carol left and went to her room. Once she was out of earshot of the living room she asked JARVIS, “JARVIS, keep an eye on Bucky and Hela please. Let me know if anything changes or goes wrong.”

“Of course Captain Danvers.” JARVIS replied.

Carol really did not know what they would do without JARVIS. She picked her book back up and continued to read. 

Twenty minutes passed before JARVIS said anything else, “Captain Danvers, I wanted to inform you that Sergeant Barnes and Hela have started drinking vodka.”

Carol thought about that for a second, she guessed it made sense, they were strangers who didn’t enjoy sharing feelings. Alcohol may ‘help’ with the initial conversation. Carol knew alcohol would not be the healthiest thing for either of them, but she may have to let this one go. They were adults after all, functioning or otherwise.

Carol sighed, “Thanks JARVIS, I’m going to let them do their own thing for now but let me know if anything escalates.”

“Yes Captain Danvers.” JARVIS answered. Carol went back to her book.

An hour managed to pass before JARVIS came over the speaker again, “Captain Danvers, Sergeant Barnes and Hela have gone into Thor’s room. They appear to be taking the alcohol Thor has brought from Asgard.”

Carol put her book down, vodka was one thing but Asgardian alcohol, that may be a little more dangerous. 

Carol decided she should go check on them, “Are they still in Thor’s room?”

“No, they returned to the living room.” JARVIS informed her.

“Thanks JARVIS.” Carol got off her bed and headed towards the living room.

Carol walked into the living room to see Bucky and Hela standing on the couch yelling at each other in what Carol was pretty sure was Russian.

Steve walked in while Carol was staring at the scene before her. She couldn’t figure out if they were fighting or just really loud.

“JARVIS told me there was a situation in the living room.” Steve sounded as confused as Carol felt.

“Any idea what they are saying?” Carol couldn’t remember if Steve had learned Russian.

“No clue.”

While Carol and Steve had been watching the maybe an argument in confusion, Natasha walked in and grabbed an iced tea from the fridge.

Carol shook herself out of her confusion enough to ask Natasha, “Do you know what they are saying?”

Natasha joined them in staring at the two occupants who seemed to be completely unaware of anyone else in the room. 

Natasha listened for second before smirking, “They’re comparing their sex lives.”

Steve groaned and put his head in his hands. Carol just kept watching.

Hela said something particularly pointed and Bucky and Natasha froze. Natasha shook herself out of it first, “And on that note, I’m leaving.” She didn’t quite run for the door.

Steve whipped his head back up looking horrified at what could have been said that scared Natasha away.

It took another moment but Bucky also shook himself out of it, except instead of running, he threw his head back and started laughing. Hela joined in and the two of them collapsed back onto the couch that they had been standing on. The laughing continued for a few more minutes before they both slumped over and fell asleep.

Steve looked like he didn’t know if he should be alarmed or impressed, “Oh my god, how much did they drink? I wasn’t even sure if Bucky could get drunk.”

Carol sighed, “They started with vodka and then moved onto some stuff from Asgard Thor had brought. I’m also guessing neither of them have had a drink in a long time.”

Steve groaned, “Of course they did. I’ll drag Bucky to bed, you got Hela?”

“Ya.” Carol went to the coach, grabbed one of Hela’s arms and threw it over her shoulder while putting her other arm around Hela’s waist. She was going to be half dragging Hela back to her room. Carol looked over to see Steve had Bucky in a similar grip.

“Goodnight Carol.” Steve adjusted his grip and dragged Bucky to the elevator.

“Goodnight Steve.” Carol started down the hallway. JARVIS opened Hela’s room for her and she put Hela on the bed, gentler than the first time she had had to drag her unconscious body to the bed. 

‘I really hope she doesn’t have a hangover tomorrow’ Carol thought to herself. She really did not want to deal with that.

“Goodnight Hela.” Carol turned the light off and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I'm really leaning into therapy is really helping Hela so if it seems like she is becoming 'good' too fast, it's because Dr. Martin is a damn good therapist.


	12. Another Story Teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who thought she would be able to write so much with the whole not being able to leave the house thing? And guess who was completely wrong? I'm so sorry this is so late. I have gotten to the point where basically all I am doing for the summer is working and crocheting so I think I will finally be able to do some updates to this story. 
> 
> Quick reminder: In case you forgot this whole story is framed as Carol telling it to Peter, this is important to remember so this chapter is not confusing. Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to set it up for a biggish chapter happening soon.

“I’ll be honest, I do not remember much of that night” A voice sounded from behind Carol. She had been so wrapped up in telling the story of how she met Hela that she did not even notice Hela walking into the room.

Peter smiled up at Hela, “Hi Hela! Carol was just telling me the story of how you two got together!”

Hela paused and looked a little concerned before smiling again and sitting down next to Carol on the couch. “Now that’s a long story.”

Carol smiled encouraging at Hela, “Maybe you can fill in some of the gaps, we didn’t actually spend every second of every day together.”

Peter started almost vibrating in his seat and looked at Hela with big eyes “Please Hela?”

Hela looked a little uncertain but sighed and said, “Ok, I’ll leave out the boring parts but I can fill in some gaps. All you really need to know about my therapy sessions is Linda helped me work through my issues with Odin and how he basically made me into a killing machine that he could use to take over planets.”

Peter looked a little intrigued but knew better than to ask. Carol knew there was a little more to the story than Hela was saying but even she didn’t know all of what was discussed during Hela’s therapy session, all she knew was they helped her a lot and Hela still kept in touch with Linda. 

Hela leaned back on the couch, “I do think that night of drinking was a turning point on how the rest of the Avengers viewed me, I know Steve at least decided I must be pretty ok if Bucky was willing to hang out with me.”

Carol laughed, “Are you kidding me!? He was willing to let you get away with murder when he saw that you and Bucky were becoming friends.”

Hela rolled her eyes, “Now you’re just exaggerating, are you going to continue the story or not? I think if you make Peter wait any longer he’s going to explode.”

Carol looked over at Peter who indeed looked like he was going to lose his mind if they made him wait any longer to hear more of the story.

“Alright, alright, let’s go back to the morning after the epic drinking party.”


End file.
